The invention relates to filters having annular pleated filter elements, and more particularly to a fixture for simplified handling for manufacture.
Current manufacturing methods for making annular pleated filter elements call for the use of two separate liners, namely an inner liner and an outer liner, to hold the pleated media in an annular shape and to provide protection and collapse strength. The liners are typically perforated metal or mesh, one being an inner cylinder along the inner pleat tips, the other being an outer cylinder along the outer pleat tips. Without some additional mechanism to hold the three parts together, such as adhesive, it is difficult to handle this assembly leading to the next manufacturing operation, which is formation of the end caps.
The present invention addresses and solves the above noted problem in a particularly simple and effective manner. A fixture is provided which holds the filter element for simplified handling during manufacture. The fixture remains part of the filter after manufacture, and provides not only the noted fixturing function during manufacture, but also the noted protection and collapse strength after manufacture. The noted liners may be included or deleted as desired.